$ \dfrac{2}{5} - 1.65 + 60\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{5} = 0.4$ $ 60\% = \dfrac{60}{100} = 0.6 $ Now we have: $ 0.4 - 1.65 + 0.6 = {?} $ $ 0.4 - 1.65 + 0.6 = -0.65 $